Defying Gravity
by Haely Potter
Summary: Harry Potter becomes the gudance councillor of WMHS after Ms. Pillsburry quits. Changes occure and one Kurt Hummel is in the middle of them with a huge crush on the mysterious green eyed man. Harry/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, yeah, you guys convinced me to actually try and write one of these as a chaptered story. Let's see how well this goes, eh?

The original one shot was named "Guidance Councilor" because, well, Harry's the guidance councilor at McKinley high. In my files, it was, however, named "Defying Gravity" for the importance of the song in the story. I exchanged ideas with ElvinaPotter about the name and since defying norms is pretty much the theme of this story, I decided on it.

Oh! And ElvinaPotter is also the reason I decided to continue with this story line, so I guess this is for you, sis!

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Glee (which belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox) nor Harry Potter (which is owned by J. K. Rowling and various publishers) and this sucks…

WHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMK

The sectionals were finally over. As was the Monday after them. And the following week.

Ms. Pillsbury, the guidance counselor, had resigned after confessing her love for Mr. Schuester. Sue Sylvester, the Cheerios coach, was suspended for leaking their set list to the other Glee clubs. Mr. Schue was reinstated as the Glee club director and he was working them hard for the regionals.

And it was two weeks since all that happened.

Yet nothing had really changed.

Kurt was once again backed up to the dumpster, wishing he could be inside the school already. The jocks closed in on him and he took an involuntary step backwards. "Wait!" he shouted, took a few steps forward, handed his bag to Dave Karofsky and resigned to his fate as he felt hands grab him, totally ignoring his designer clothes.

"What…" a commanding, dulcet, British accented voice interrupted the daily routine, "is going on here? If you don't want detention, I'd recommend letting the young mister go."

To his surprise Kurt found himself free and turned to his savior with wide eyes.

It was a tall, dark and handsome man. His hair was midnight black and unruly, his green eyes behind rectangular, wireless glasses that highlighted his aristocratic features. He had a black button up shirt (the sleeves were rolled up, two off the top buttons were left open and the bottom was untucked), with an open emerald vest, black jeans and grey sneakers. He had a messenger bag slung over his shoulder and a black suit jacket hanging off his arm.

Kurt felt himself blush at the sight and his heart rate picked up. He knew these signs; he was forming a crush on the Brit he knew nothing off.

"What do you mean?" Karofsky asked, playing innocent. "You aren't a teach, are you? Besides, we were just being friendly with Hummel here…"

Kurt knew this act and felt the faint hope of being bully-free fade away. Every adult always bought that story.

The British man gave Karofsky a glare. "I may not be a teacher but I am the new guidance counselor. And while other adults might have bought that story of yours mister, however, I recognize bullying when I see it."

The jocks laughed nervously but the Brit wasn't done yet.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't bully anyone and if I hear even a whisper of you doing it, I'll be seeing you in detention faster than you can call a taxi. And for the record, my detentions won't be writing lines or sitting quietly in a class room. No, you'll be doing something for the common good such as volunteer work at the animal shelter or the hospital. There is always a need of people to clean the bedpans. Or, if I'm feeling especially sadistic, I'll make you help the janitors scrub the gum off of your desks. Am I clear?"

The jocks all muttered something under their breaths and fidgeted under the harsh, judging glare.

"I asked, am I clear, and I expect a verbal answer," the man continued pressuring. For once, it seemed the jocks had met someone they wouldn't be able to charm or bully which made Karofsky drop Kurt's bag.

"Yes sir!" they all chorused with terrified expressions. It seemed like they really didn't want to do anything for the common good.

"Good. Now, scram, you have classes to attend to," the man said and a smile graced his face. The jocks all scrambled off hurriedly, some of them even running. Once they were gone the man picked up Kurt's bag and held it out to him.

"Th-thanks Mr. …" Kurt began and took his bag from the man, all the while blushing.

"Potter," the man answered the unasked question. "Harry Potter. And please, call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes me feel like I did something wrong and I have to go see the headmaster... sorry, principal. Potter, on the other hand, gives me a flash back of my chemistry teacher, professor Snape, who hated my guts."

"Thanks… Harry…" Kurt tried out the name which seemed to please Harry as he smiled.

"You're welcome, Mr. Hummel," he said and began walking to the school. "And remember, my door's always open if you have any problems."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Will do Mr. … Harry…" he said quietly, not sure if Harry heard him.

WHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMK

"He's cool," Kurt was telling Mercedes in the choir room before the Glee club meeting after the classes had ended.

"Who's cool?" Puck asked and sat to the chair in front of the two. "Me?"

"You wish, Puckerman," Mercedes huffed.

"Harry," was Kurt's answer at the same time. When he got a blank look from Puck, he elaborated. "Mr. Potter, the new guidance counselor."

"You mean the dude who had Karofsky running?" Finn added in his two cents and for the first time Kurt's stomach didn't do flip flops even if heart squeezed a little.

"Yes, that's Harry," Kurt sighed with a small smile. "He has a great fashion sense."

"When I saw him I had kind of hoped coach Tanaka had quit and he'd be our coach," Puck confessed. "He has too much muscle not to do sports."

There was some chuckling from the door. As one, all of them turned to face the door where Mr. Schue and the object of their conversation stood, obviously amused by their conversation.

"Well guys, it's nice to see all of you here, on time," Mr. Schue glanced at Puck who didn't even look embarrassed. Mr. Schue walked to the front of the group. "As you may have noticed, we have a guest today, Harry Potter, our new guidance counselor. He will be coming to see our practice this week to see you (and me) in our "natural" environments and if he notices that some of us have things he thinks we should talk about, and this doesn't mean you have to talk with him, he'll send you a private message. Next week he'll be doing the Cheerios and so forth. Any questions?"

Rachel's hand was in the air in an instant. "How old are you? Where do you come from? Why are you checking out the clubs? Will you be - ?"

"One question at a time!" Harry laughed, obviously used to over eager teenage girls, and held up his hands in mock surrender. "I turned twenty-one in the summer, I'm originally from Godric's hollow, England, but I moved to London when I was fifteen and I'm checking out the clubs to choose one I'll be sponsoring as long as I work here at McKinley high as well as trying to get to know the students."

Excited chatter spread among the students at his announcement. They might get a sponsor!

"What do you mean, sponsor?" Rachel asked over the others.

"Oh, you know," Harry rolled his eyes, "new costumes, sheet music, transportation to different events, maybe even field trips not related to your own performances."

"Where do you get the money?" Santana asked. "Being a guidance counselor doesn't pay all that well…"

"Well," Harry looked embarrassed and scratched the back of his head, "my parents and godfather left me a huge inheritance of old family money. I could live off of it for my whole life and not make a dent to it so I negotiated with principal Figgins that the moment I found a club I wanted to sponsor, he'd give that club my pay check. I check the amount of course so that he can't be a cheapskate and keep some of the money for other things on the school budget."

"Why do you work if you have money?" It was once again Rachel.

Now Harry chuckled. "I'd go nuts with nothing to do in less than six months. Actually, the last four months in New York City have been toeing the line and I had books and movies and Broadway to distract me."

"Why," began Kurt," did you come to Lima?"

"I don't like living in a big city," shrugged Harry. "It might have something to do with the fact that I went to a boarding school in the Scottish mountains totally cut off of civilization since I was eleven and in Hogwarts, everyone knew everything about everyone, whether or not they wanted it known or to know it. When someone's parents divorced, everyone knew. When someone was cheating on their girl/boyfriends, everyone knew it. Actually, my late headmaster put it in the words: "What happened between you and Professor Quirrell is a secret so it is no wonder the whole school knows" after I stopped professor Quirrell from stealing an old school relic. Yes, my school years were very eventful and no, I won't go deeper into them… Oh… it seems like I've side tracked…" he grinned and some of the students, Kurt among them, chuckled. "Please, interrupt me if I do it again… But why Lima? Other than it's not a very big place? Well… I had a house here and I got the job I'm qualified for."

"You went to a boarding school?" Quinn asked skeptically. "How come you're not a total nut job? What did you do with your free time?"

"Well… my best friend Hermione studied anything and everything, my other best friend Ron played football, sorry, soccer, and chess. Ron's older twin brothers played pranks and soccer… Colin, a boy a year my junior, took up photography… I did sports as Mr. …?" Harry looked curiously at Puck.

"Noah Puckerman," Puck introduced himself. "Call me Puck."

Harry nodded. "As Puck guessed. I was the play maker in basketball, star of the running team and I swam in my free time. I also learned to play different instruments. My singing is horrible, mind you, but I can play the piano, guitar, drums, violin, flute and saxophone. I also know some martial arts. And I solved various mysteries in the school, such as who was stealing, or borrowing without permission, our chemistry teacher's underwear. Turned out it was Fred and George, Ron's older brothers. But I think that's enough introductions… Will, your turn…"

Mr. Schue cleared his throat and fought the smile off of his face. "Thanks Harry… So, let's continue. I know it's not been long since sectionals but the regionals are approaching. I want you to make a list of things you could have done better at the sectionals and what you want to do at the regionals. Song suggestions, a certain type of music, anything is up to debate."

This got a whoop of joy from the students. Harry chuckled at their enthusiasm, almost sure he found the club he wanted to sponsor. The rest of the meeting was spent bouncing ideas and in the end, everyone was pleased.

After the meeting Kurt caught up with Harry. "I wanted to say thank you, for this morning I mean," he said when he and Harry were walking towards Harry's office. "No adult has tried to stop the dumpster dives before. Mr. Schue only delays them."

"I kind of guessed from your surprise," Harry said with sympathy filled voice. "For the first ten years of my life my cousin bullied me every way possible; regular beatings, dumpster dives, keeping other kids away from me to keep me from making friends. No adult ever tried to stop it. It was like they saw right through the bullying, seeing it, accepting it was there and doing nothing. I swore I'd be a different adult and would do my best to weed out the bullying where ever I went in my life. Anyway, Dudley, my cousin, continued being a bully, terrorizing the kids in our neighborhood until I saved his life. That got him thinking, and while I would have sworn he didn't have the brains for it when we were younger, he's now in law school on the top of his class."

To put it simply, Kurt was amazed. After years of bullying Harry had saved his cousins life… he wasn't sure he wouldn't look the other way if it were him and, say, Karofsky. That was some real nobility to look up to. "Where have you been my whole life?"

"In England for the most of it I'd bet," answered Harry cheekily and looked at the shorter boy seriously. "Seriously, don't let them get you down, they're just jealous that you have the courage to be yourself and they're afraid to be different from the masses." Harry smiled warmly and for the first time, Kurt noticed, it reached his green eyes.

He blushed brightly and averted his eyes to the ground when he realized he was staring. "I guess I'll see you latter," he muttered and quickened his pace.

"Yeah," Harry agreed and turned to the hallway in which his office was in. "Love the vest by the way, suits you."

Kurt didn't know how to answer without squealing and just hurried to the parking lot. Once inside his car he just sat there for a moment to calm his racing heart. There was no way Harry was flirting with him… was there? Besides, he liked Finn didn't he? Or at least he had liked Finn… until Harry came along. And Harry probably only saw him as a kid anyway. He was only sixteen after all… And wasn't it even illegal or something? He'd have to check that…

But Harry… was really different. It seemed like he had really experienced things… not just the normal teenage drama with bullying, romance and high school hierarchy but real life struggles… happiness… disappointments… tragedies… The thing that weighed most in Kurt's was the fact that Harry was taking an active step in stopping the bullying, something he'd never seen anyone else do… not really… even when Finn told Puck to watch his impulse control, it was… just something Finn would say to anyone about anyone with no meaning in it… not being their knight in shining armor or prince charming on a white horse…

He plucked his iPod to the stereos of his car and started the car. The melody of "Defying Gravity" filled the car.

"_Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same,"<em> he sang along easily, not starting to drive yet… It was too good a song not to listen fully when it came!  
><em>"I'm through with playing by the rules<br>Of someone else's game  
>Too late for second-guessing<br>Too late to go back to sleep  
>It's time to trust my instincts<br>Close my eyes: and leap!"  
><em>His eyes widened and he turned to stare at his iPod when he realized what he was singing. He was turning a new leaf in his life… by leaving Finn Hudson in the past… trusting his instincts to lead him to the right man (Harry).  
><em>"It's time to try<br>Defying gravity  
>I think I'll try<br>Defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye<br>I am defying gravity  
>And you wont bring me down!"<br>_He wouldn't let Finn Hudson or Rachel Berry or Dave Karofsky bring him down… he was already defying gravity by being openly gay and all… at the moment he was only hovering… it was time to start flying… getting a boyfriend… fighting Rachel for the solos…  
><em>"I'm through accepting limits<br>''cause someone says they're so  
>Some things I cannot change<br>But till I try, I'll never know!  
>Too long I've been afraid of<br>Losing love I guess I've lost  
>Well, if that's love<br>It comes at much too high a cost!"  
><em>He wouldn't care what others said… he'd break the limits… at least as a teenager in Ohio… Sure, he might get slushied for the rest of his high school life, he couldn't change that (maybe Harry could…?)… He didn't want another crush like the one he had on Finn… he'd find someone who appreciated him and his talents and faults… not that he had any…  
><em>"I'd sooner buy<br>Defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye<br>I'm defying gravity  
>I think I'll try<br>Defying gravity  
>And you wont bring me down!"<em>  
>Kiss goodbye! Yes… kiss goodbye, Finn Hudson, the Kurt Hummel ship has sailed and you missed it… Kurt laughed, feeling free for the first time in a long while.<p>

"_I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you won't bring me down!  
>bring me down!<br>ohh ohhh ohhhh!"_

The song ended and Kurt continued to stare at his iPod with a smile even when Taylor Swift's 'You belong with me' (he liked the lyrics… even if they were horribly cliché…) started to play. While Kurt didn't believe in a higher power or that 'everything happens for a reason', he liked to think there was some force that didn't want the worst to happen, not deciding things for humans but sending them small signs that would make their lives better, even if it was a song at the right moment or a friendly smile from a stranger.

He could be philosophical later but now… now he had to go home and get rid of (read: burn what ever he can, sell the rest) his mementos of Finn Hudson.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter of Defying Gravity… Hope you like it!

(Defying Gravity) (Defying Gravity) (Defying Gravity) (Defying Gravity)

Getting over Finn was somewhat harder than Kurt had anticipated, especially when his latest plan had been going so well… (Who knew his dad and Finn's mum would hit it off so well? Carole was wonderful as a person and a great mother from what Kurt had seen and heard and his dad could use the company when Kurt would go off to college. Probably Carole too if any college accepted Finn, that is…) Not to mention that Finn needed him now, as a friend of course, which led them to spending a lot of time together, Kurt often just listening Finn talk about his problems (read: whining about Quinn and Puck and drooling after Rachel… okay, the last part stamped on Kurt's lingering feelings but you get the point…).

Then there was Harry who continued to flirt with him subtly when ever they met, often complementing Kurt on his outfits or telling him how well they went with his eyes/hair/skin/anything, really. Mercedes was the only one who heard him squeal over Harry in the confinement of his basement room or over the phone almost daily. In the mornings Harry had taken to walking with Kurt to the school from the parking lot and Kurt couldn't have been more grateful; his dry cleaning bill had gone down quite a bit since Harry's arrival since the jocks weren't able to throw him to the dumpster. His dad had been surprised and suspicious as to why but Kurt refused to answer.

As Kurt got to know Harry better, the stranger the man appeared to be. For example, he brought his own lunch to school (Kurt would have too but neither he nor his dad could cook), he loathed coffee (as did Kurt but for different reasons), he couldn't carry a tune to save his life (Kurt found him humming in his office once and had to run to the nurse to check his ears for bleeding), tried to always do the right thing, no matter how hard it was (which not only Kurt, but Finn too, admired greatly), he has a habit of swearing to Merlin for some odd reason (kind of like Kurt swears to Prada, Gucci or Gaga) and that he didn't have any friends in the States at the moment.

Pretty soon after Harry's arrival, Kurt had synchronized their arrival times in the mornings so that the jocks wouldn't get the wrong idea that Kurt was free game but this morning Harry was nowhere to be seen and Kurt had been backed up to the dumpster for the first time in almost five weeks.

And to tell the truth, he was terrified. He'd forgotten the feeling of terror when five to ten, twice his size boys cornered him, intent on throwing him to the dumpster after being deprived that "right" for a while.

"Where's your pet teacher right now, Hummel? Huh? Where is he now?" Azimio asked and came to Kurt's personal space, fist held up threateningly, spit flying to Kurt's new coat.

"What? No witty reply, homo?" Karofsky sneered when Kurt didn't answer. "Cat got your tongue? Or was it an other fairy?"

"I hope you enjoy the detentions you'll get for this," Kurt finally forced his mouth to speak, refusing to show more fear then he already had.

"But we won't be getting detention for this, will we? Your pet ain't here, is he now?" an other jock, Jones (no relation to Mercedes), jeered maliciously.

"He may not be here right now, but all I'll have to do is go to him with my ruined clothes and your names and you'll be in detention," Kurt tried to retort confidently as he straightened his back and lifted his head to glare at the jocks.

"But you can't prove anything," Azimio said snidely and Karofsky took an other step closer, as did two other jocks.

Kurt was starting to feel claustrophobic with all the jocks closing in on him. His breath was becoming irregular and his eyes were wide. He was gripping his bag like a lifeline and desperately hoped the dumpster had at least a little garbage in it, it softened the landing.

Where the hell was Harry anyway?

The two other jocks took Kurt by surprise from his sides and grabbed his arms as Karofsky took his flailing feet. Without much ceremony he was thrown to the dumpster with his bag and new coat still on, followed by uproarious laughter. He knew it would have been pointless to ask them to let him take them off, Finn was the only one who had let him save his clothes and Finn hadn't been present for any dumpster dives since he'd joined Glee.

The fall was softened by yesterday's mystery meat and vegetable lasagna, both of which Kurt cursed in his head when he felt the sauce stain his coat and hair. He knew better than to try get out of the dumpster right away, the jocks often made sure their victim staid there for at least a few minutes. He sighs and stares up to the sky and is completely unprepared for the snow the jocks throw in after him. He sputters exasperatedly and wipes the snow off of his face with his sleeves.

A few minutes latter he hears the jocks head off and sits up, flinching when he hears the food squelch under him. He gets up and drops his bag outside the dumpster before climbing out. His head is lowered as he bends to pick up his bag and doesn't notice someone approaching him.

"Oh Merlin!" came Harry's familiar voice and Kurt glanced up to see the guidance councilor standing in front of him with obvious worry etched to his face. "Kurt, what happened?"

"Hi Harry," said Kurt listlessly with an empty smile on his face. "Just got dumpster tossed for the first time in almost five weeks. It's a personal record since the beginning of high school."

"Who were they?" Harry asked as he began to lead Kurt to the closest bathroom. "They're going to detention. I'm always open to new ideas about detention…"

"Just the usual jocks," Kurt shrugged, somewhat comforted by Harry's warm hand on his shoulder. He glanced at it and almost swooned. It was the most perfect hand he'd seen (aside from his own) with the perfectly made nail beds and naturally shining nails. The skin was darker than Kurt's ivory (everyone had darker skin than Kurt, it was a fact) but it also looked well cared for and moisturized. It wasn't chipping like other men's. "You know, Karofsky, Azimio, Jones, Price, Pevensie, Nott… I think Abbot was there too… Karofsky, Azimio, Jones, Pevensie and Nott were the ones who insulted me and/or threw me into the dumpster."

He glanced at Harry from under his lashes, hoping to convey the "As long as you're with me, they can't toss me into the dumpster" silently. He was rewarded with a spark of realization in Harry's eyes and a guilty look settled on his handsome face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here today, I was out of tea this morning and I had to stop at a café/coffee house to get my morning tea," he explained apologetically and held the door open for Kurt who nodded his head in thanks.

"It's okay," answered Kurt and shook his head dismissively. "Doesn't matter anyway. It was only a question of time before it happened. I shouldn't have let myself become used to not being thrown to the dumpster in the mornings."

Now was Harry's turn to shake his head. "You shouldn't have to be used to being thrown into the dumpster, no one should."

"And I shouldn't have to keep a change of clothes in mu locker in case I get slushied during the day or know how to remove the slushie stains from almost every type of cloth suitably for clothes just because dry cleaning is too expensive for me to have my every outfit cleaned that way," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, you shouldn't have to," agreed Harry. "But you have a change of clothes in your locker, do you? Should we stop there on the way to the bathroom?"

"Please."

(Defying Gravity) (Defying Gravity) (Defying Gravity) (Defying Gravity)

Normally Kurt hated free periods, they were useless little things in his schedule that used up a whole hour of his time, which he could have used to his advantage had it been in the beginning or end of the school day, but when it was in the middle of it, he hated them. But this time, he really needed to talk with Harry about the New Directions budget for their costumes for regionals. He didn't like what Mr. Schue had shown them and hoped to change his mind if he had Harry on his side.

Humming, he was headed to Harry's office with a smile on his face and spring in his steps. It was the first week of school after New Year and he hadn't seen much of Harry yet. Sure they still walked through the parking lot in the mornings but other than that, nothing. Before Christmas, they'd become a little closer and Kurt viewed Harry as his friend (though his crush hadn't subsided at all…), having met for tea a few times just to talk. Kurt loved every minute he spent with Harry, they were always informative and personal and, while not intimate, they were pretty damn close. The subtle flirting had only intensified with time and now included casual (still lingering) touching, longing looks (on Kurt's part when Harry isn't looking) and playful teasing.

Kurt turned the corner to the hallway where Harry's office was when he heard an unfamiliar, annoyingly high female voice talking.

"…my mother will be very disappointed in you," it said and Kurt, feeling like he'd come in the middle of something personal was about to leave but the reply froze him.

"I really don't care what Molly thinks, Ginerva," Harry's always composed voice had an annoyed shade to it when he answered.

"You don't care?" the woman, Ginerva, laughed mockingly. "Of course you care, Harry. She's the only mother figure you've had, and if I tell her this thing inside me is yours, she'll hunt you down, not to mention my brothers."

"Oh, yes, your brothers. Never could stand on your own feet, could you? Always hiding behind your brothers. Let's go over them, shall we? Bill is wrapped around Fleur's little finger who happens to be my close friend, you know, with saving her little sister. Charlie is too busy with his job in Romania to really care about your relationship troubles. Percy is too busy kissing my arse to try to threaten me, trying to make me come back to UK. George… well, let's not forget who he practically worships and who gave them the money to start their joke shop. And Ron? Ron's been my best friend since we were eleven. He's seen me put my life in danger for you too many times to know that I'm too damn noble to do anything to you. And Molly adores me, has adored me since we met on King's Cross station for the first time."

Kurt can't help but swoon over Harry's confidence. It's like, the guy has no weakness what so ever expect innocent people who he's always trying to save. A smile steals over his face before a frown crinkles his forehead. From what he understands Ginerva is pregnant (oh, Gaga, enough with the pregnancies! First Mr. Schue's wife, then Quinn and now this annoying woman!) and she is trying to claim Harry is the father. She is the little sister of Harry's best friend and also his ex.

_My life is turning into a soap opera_, he thought and groaned quietly, after all, he didn't want to clue the two people in the office to his presence.

"So not true, Potter! I've always been able stand on my own!"

"List five things you did on your own."

"I survived the Chamber of Secrets ordeal… I hexed Malfoy… I stayed mostly unharmed during the battles of Department of Mysteries, and the two Hogwarts battles… I defied the Carrows while you were running around the country… umm…"

"Okay, first, I saved you from the Chamber after you were stupid enough to write to some weird boy named Tom. Two, that was four. Three, you are in a public high school talking about world wide secrets."

Secrets? Hexes? _Hogwarts_? What the hell?

"If you don't have privacy wards around your office, it's not my problem. Merlin, I'm so happy the ministry's offices have pre-cast privacy wards, I don't think I could do all the casting myself."

"I don't have any wards on my office, Ginerva. I need to be aware of my surroundings all the time and wards hinder that. _And we aren't supposed to talk about all this where others can hear us_."

"Whatever. I need the child support soon, do you know how much going to the medi-witches for a check up costs? Eleven galleons each time. And I can't be working in my condition. I'm so lucky it isn't quidditch season right now or I'd be off the team in a heart beat."

"The baby isn't mine, I'm not responsible for it. And if it is mine, I'll accuse you of line theft 'cause I've never slept with you. Do you know what comes from line theft? Five years in Azkaban and no meeting rights to your child, ever. So could you please leave, I'm not paying you any child support so that you can have some bastards child, leave said child to Molly and go back to having sex like the little hoe you are."

"I'm not done with you Potter!" Ginerva screeched and there was a loud pop. It was nothing like a gun so Kurt knew Harry was okay… but the woman should have come out of the room by now…

Hesitantly Kurt approached the glass office and peeked inside. Harry was there, sitting behind his desk and doing paper work. There was no sign of a woman in the office. What did that mean?

He knocked on the door and drew Harry's attention. The older man smiled joyfully when he saw Kurt but Kurt could se the lines of tension on his face from his talk with Ginerva.

"Hey Kurt, how can I help you?"

"Well," Kurt paused for a second, It'd do him no good to call Harry out on Ginerva… what was the original reason he was coming to see Harry? Harry… sponsor… Glee club… regionals… those horrible outfits! "Has Mr. Schue showed you the outfits for regionals? They're horrible, let me tell you, and would look good only on Rachel. Could you please talk to Mr. Schue? I have this sketch of a better choice…" he sat down as he continued to talk about their costume choices, filing everything weird he'd heard to the back of his mind to be looked at later.

(Defying Gravity) (Defying Gravity) (Defying Gravity) (Defying Gravity)

It's Monday lunch and Harry enters the teacher cafeteria, waving at a gloomy Will as he went to heat his lunch (come up with something). While his food was microwaving his food, he took his ginger ale from the fridge and as soon as his food was done he made his way to Will.

"What's got you so down?" he asked as he slid to his seat across from Will.

"You want a list?" Will chuckled humorlessly.

"Nah," Harry shook his head and pokes at his food with his fork. "Just give me a couple of the reasons."

"Sue Sylvester is back," explained Will. "We were very lucky that the kids are as good at improvising as they are, other vice we would have lost completely.

"What does Ms. Sylvester teach? I haven't noticed any vacant teaching positions…"

"She's the cheerleading coach and she's trying to disband the Glee club," Will rolled his eyes. "All because Glee took a small part of her budget … She also terrorizes the students all the time and favors her cheerios like nobody else's business."

An image of a female Severus Snape flashed in Harry's mind and he started to laugh. "Oh dear Merlin!" he laughed. "She sounds exactly like my old teacher Professor Snape. They even have the same initials!"

"She mocks everything and everyone," Will tried to make Harry stop laughing.

There isn't much she can mock me for if she wants to stay original," Harry said dismissively. "I've been called everything from traitor to freak to champion to hero and every last one of my physical features have been picked apart. Unless she starts to mock my viscerals, I've heard everything. And let's face it, mocking someone's viscerals doesn't hurt all that much. Not to mention all the attempts on my life by the after mentioned Professor. Did you know he tried to poison me when I was thirteen? He was fun to be around, you never knew what was going to happen next. Then he died protecting the kids he said he loathed…" He fell quiet. "Oh damn! Now I miss old Snivellus…"

"Snivellus?" frowned Will.

"A "nickname" my dad and his friends came up for him when they were in school," Harry explained. "They weren't friendly towards each other, so no surprise there that their nicknames were more mocking than friendly. I first heard the nickname when I was thirteen and it became the common name for Snape when not talking to his face. No one was suicidal enough to call him that to his face expect my godfather…"

Will just sat there with disbelief written over his face. "Wow… I really don't know what to say… Why didn't you father and your teacher … umm… like each other?"

"Like in every good story there's a girl involved, this time it's my mum," Harry sighed in mock annoyance. "My mum, Lily Evans, was best friends with Severus Snape when growing up. At eleven she met my dad and hated him with passion for his tendencies of being thoughtless with his pranks. Dad, on the other hand, loved my mum from the first time he saw her and announced he would marry her one day. So when my mum just sniffed and went away with Snape dad became jealous and made Snape the butt of many, many jokes, some of which were even cruel. When they were fifteen, mum and Snape got into a terrible fight and Snape called my mum a really bad name which really hurt her feelings. Their friendship ended there but Snape, who's love mum since childhood, still looked out for her in the shadows. When mum and dad were seventeen, mum finally accepted a date with dad and the result sits here."

"That sounds like a fictional story of some sort," Will said, sounding awed.

_Fictional story? Let me add the magic to it and you'll have your fictional story…_ Harry thought with slight venom and sweet smile. "I know. I didn't believe it until I heard it from someone who never lies or exaggerates things."

"Oh?"

"Professor McGonagall who was their teacher as well as mine," elaborated Harry. "She was the head of Gryffindor house and knew everything there was to know about us students." He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Your class is about to begin."

"What?"

"It's 12:42… Your class starts at 12:45, right?"

"Oh, God, I'm going to be late! See you later!"

Harry chuckled and looked after his friend. Some things never changed…

(Defying Gravity) (Defying Gravity) (Defying Gravity) (Defying Gravity)

A/N: I'm going to have Harry meeting Sue in the next chapter, don't worry!

Review?


End file.
